Olefins are a class of very important chemicals. For example, an .alpha.-olefin can be used as a monomer or comonomer to produce an olefin polymer such as polyethylene. Lower olefins such as ethylene and propylene are generally produced by thermal cracking of saturated hydrocarbons. Higher olefins having 6 or more carbon atoms per molecule are generally produced by ethylene oligomerization. One example is the production of 1-hexene by catalytic trimerization of ethylene catalyzed by a composition comprising a chromium compound, a pyrrolide compound, and a metal alkyl. The trimerization process also produces decenes as by-products. Decenes are generally separated from 1-hexene by distillation and can be used as comonomers for producing olefin polymers, as synthetic lubricating oils, as detergents, as intermediates and feedstock for conversion to alcohols, or as solvent.
One problem facing the production of decenes is the association of a pyrrolide compound with the decenes because both the decenes and pyrrolide compounds have about the same or similar boiling point. Olefins containing a pyrrolide compound are subject to discoloration thereby rendering the olefins less attractive or useless. Therefore, it is highly desirable to substantially stabilize the color of an olefin.